


Scars Are Like Tattoos

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 24 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Bill/Harry, stigmatophilia (only not really), red, fire. Title from <a href="https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/73/e0/a673e0d546a14a7dc84650283511230f.jpg">this T-shirt</a> that lives in my house.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scars Are Like Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 24 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Bill/Harry, stigmatophilia (only not really), red, fire. Title from [this T-shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/73/e0/a673e0d546a14a7dc84650283511230f.jpg) that lives in my house.

Harry remembers the first time he met Bill, fang earring dangling, making him seem dangerous in the best of ways. 

Then, after being attacked by Fenrir, his face was permanently scarred. That's something Harry can relate to far more than any tattoo.

"And this one?" Bill says, tracing the oval on his chest. It's no longer red and inflamed, but silvery and smooth like all the others.

Harry doesn't use the word Horcrux. He never does. He's not afraid to but he prefers it if something as horrifying as that stays out of the spotlight. 

He doesn't want to give people ideas.

"Voldemort. That year on the run."

Bill nods his head. "Even now, there's an echo of Dark magic."

They've already talked about Umbridge, Nagini, and Basilisk fangs and the various marks they've left on Harry's body. 

"You really are the Boy-Who-Lived," Bill had said, awed.

Harry had shaken his head. His scars didn't define him. "I'm just Harry."

Bill kissed him then. Their first. The first of many.

"Yes, you are," he murmured then kissed Harry again.

He didn't flinch away from the marks on Harry's skin, licking and sucking and pressing tender kisses over the scarred flesh, the trail of his lips burning Harry like fire.

When Bill finally slid into him, Harry's thumbs traced the scars on Bill's face, paying them the same respect, before losing himself in the pleasure of the moment, all thoughts of the past washed away by the rising tide of ecstasy.


End file.
